To Have and To Hold
by JontyJunior
Summary: Charlotte Beaumont, who has gone back to Obstetrics, has a decision to make
1. Choices

To Have and To Hold

These characters, but one, do not belong to me, they belong to channel seven.

Charlotte Beaumont, who has gone back to Obstetrics, has a decision to make.

_**Chapter 1 – Choices**_

Dr Charlotte Beaumont sat in her office, staring blankly at the walls. She had been feeling lost ever since she had, as she put it, "needed space" from her girlfriend of four years, Caitlin. Would they ever be able to reconcile their differences or would this be the end of her longest relationship since being married to Vincent? Charlotte really wanted some happiness in her life but every time she seemed to be heading that way, someone or something put a brick wall in front her – namely herself!

"Charlotte?" came a voice, "Are you ok?" asked her closest friend, Terri Sullivan.

"Yeh, Terri, just in that day dreaming mode again! Well, what's my schedule like for the rest of the afternoon? If it's not too bad, I might just take the rest of the day off. There is something I've got to do, and if I leave it any longer, it might just be too late!" explained an anxious Charlotte.

Terri checked the diary and told Charlotte that she had two more patients, Mrs Edwards and Mrs Mills. "You should be finished by 1.00 o'clock and there doesn't seem to be anything urgent after that. Just leave your pager on in case."

"Thanks Terri, I really appreciate this, but it may already be too late. If Newell knew I was bunking off she would kill the panel for appointing me over her head! Well, stuff her, some things just can't be left hanging" said Charlotte with a real feeling of animosity towards her nemesis.

It was 1.00 o'clock and Charlotte was sitting in her car thinking what she was going to say to Caitlin. Would it be too late to repair the damage or would Caitlin be prepared to let an emotional lover back into her life? There was only one thing to do – face the consequences. Charlotte started her car and headed off to the apartment they had shared for four years. Reaching home, Charlotte pulled up a few metres from the driveway to compose herself and think how she was going to resolve the "Baby" topic. "Well, now or never" said Charlotte as she pulled up outside the drive and switched the engine off. Getting out of the car, Charlotte hoped she could talk in a rational manner and not fling accusations at the person she cared most for. After all, it was understandable that Caitlin didn't comprehend the enormity of Charlotte's desire to have a child as she was ten years younger and at 25 had plenty of time to make a decision about children. On the other hand if Charlotte couldn't convince her to go with her feelings, then it seemed that all would be lost because if there was one thing Charlotte Beaumont did, it was go with her plans at all cost.

Charlotte put her key in the lock and opened the door "Caitlin, are you here because we really need to talk." There was no response to Charlotte's question but she went on towards the living room with no sign of Caitlin. Suddenly there was a sound coming from the bedroom and Charlotte, with a little trepidation at what she might find, opened the door and there she found Caitlin wrapped in the duvet, snoring her head off. "How I've missed that sound" Charlotte said ruefully. Moving over to the bed Charlotte gently touched Caitlin, not wanting to frighten her, "Sweetheart, it's me, Charlotte."

Caitlin woke with a start, knowing that no one was to be around. Suddenly she sat up "Jesus Christ Charlotte, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but after the last two weeks apart, I had to come and talk to you. I don't want to lose you and I know how you feel about me having a baby but please, can't we talk about it in a rational manner?" said a desperate Charlotte. She really wanted to have a child as time was not on her side, but she also wanted to keep Caitlin, as she believed this would be her last chance at a real lasting relationship.

"Charlotte, I've said what I had to say on the matter. Now, I'm going to have a shower." said a determined Caitlin, knowing that Charlotte wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Twenty minutes later Caitlin appeared at the living room door where Charlotte was already half way through a bottle of wine. "Pour one for me?" asked Caitlin.

Charlotte responded "What's the point, Caitlin? Have the last four years not meant anything to you?"

"Charlotte, I'm 25 years old, with my life ahead of me. What am I going to do with a baby around the house? Are you going to give up your new career and look after him or her? I don't think so!" responded an exasperated Caitlin.

"Look, darling, I love you from the bottom of my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you but I'm a lot older than you and this is probably my last chance at having a child. I so want to be a mother, it hurts bad. Just listen to me please and if at the end of it you want to walk out of my life then so be it, but I will always love you, and I don't think you will ever know just how much this has affected me. From what you've said, I basically have two choices, one, I forget about having a child and we can continue our relationship, which is so special, or two, have a child and you will walk out of my life because you don't want the responsibility of having to care for it. Ever since I met you, my life has changed for the better, I got away from shift work and got the job as Chief Obstetrician, I found the woman of my dreams after being alone for so long, and the best thing about my life at the moment is holding you in my arms at night, waking up with you beside me, making love to you whenever 'the urge' takes me. All these things make up my life, but there is one thing missing, and I can't let go of the desire to have a baby with you. I always wanted someone special to be there with me, and over the last four years, I have come to realise that you are the person, who can help me make my life so complete. I haven't even gone into the whole details of having the child, but seeing expectant mothers in my office every day, just pulls at my heart. Seeing them through to the birth of a child is the most wonderful experience any woman can have. Please don't deny me that. I want you to be a part of it." said an emotionally, and slightly drunk, Charlotte. "Caitlin, we can work this out together, please, just let me have some sort of plan worked out and then discuss it with you. I would love for Vincent to be the father, but again I haven't asked him. I know this is going to be one of the biggest, if not the biggest, decision of my life and the choices I make are going to affect everyone around me." Feeling exhausted Charlotte curled up on the sofa, hoping Caitlin would join her, but not feeling to expectant of anything from the woman she loved so deeply.

Caitlin poured herself another glass of wine, and sat down beside Charlotte. Ever since she had met Charlotte at a party thrown by a mutual friend, she had wanted to be with her. It didn't matter that there was ten years between them. She had wanted Charlotte from the first minute she had set eyes on her and had done everything that night to make sure they weren't too far apart until she had the opportunity of being left alone with the woman who stood out in the crowd. They had begun to chat and within a couple of minutes both had made the decision that it was time to leave the party. They had taken a cab back to Charlotte's house and once inside the door they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Charlotte had pinned Caitlin up against the wall and begun to kiss her passionately on the lips. Very slowly she had begun to undress the woman, who twenty minutes ago she didn't even know, and before long they were making love with such passion that the sweat was beginning to roll off Charlotte, in a way she had never experienced before.

"All right Charlotte, granted, you are older than me and as you said this may be your last opportunity, but what about the life we have together? Don't you remember our first meeting, making love within twenty minutes of knowing each other? I'd say that was an indication of the feelings we had for each other from the word go! I love you very much, but I don't know if I want to have a child running our lives at the moment, can't you understand that? I want to do so many things with you like taking off for a weekend, going out at night, without having to organise someone to look after a baby. What sort of life is that? Don't you think it would be advisable to ask Vincent if he will help you? What if he says no? If I know you, and I think I do, after four years, you won't want to go to a donor bank and choose 'father unknown', you want to know the father of your child? Think this through very carefully Charlotte, for all our sakes. It isn't just your life that is going to change; all your friends and family will be affected by what you do. I for one am not sure I want to come second to a child, which is invariably what is going to happen between you and me. Can't you see the bigger picture Charlotte, you of all people should realise the enormity of your decision? If you can promise me you will think this all through from start to finish and make an informed decision, then I'm going nowhere and will work out what happens when the time comes. If, on the other hand, you tell me that you have already made up your mind and no one is going to talk you out of this, regardless of the outcome, then I'm sorry but you and I won't have a relationship any longer. It's your choice Charlotte."

When Caitlin had finished, Charlotte sat staring into space, wondering how she was going to answer her lover's questions.

Opening another bottle of wine, Charlotte began to think through her choices and what decision she was going to make. After taking a sip of wine she began

"Caitlin, I'm sorry, I behaved without a thought about anyone. I can't bear to be apart from you any longer. I promise I will take time to work out what is best and what effects having a baby will create, not only on our relationship, but on everyone who knows and loves me. I hadn't thought about the outside world. I was just thinking that it would be so good to have a baby to make us a complete family, and I hoped I could talk you round but that was wrong of me and I sincerely apologise for any hurt I caused you. I don't even know if Vincent will agree to the idea but having been married to the guy, I couldn't think of anyone else who I would want to father my child. It is a big decision and I promise I will think about it very carefully and let you know what I have decided. I can't bear to be apart from you any longer, I have missed curling up with you in the evening, having a glass of wine and then going to bed exceptionally early to make love in a way that even Vincent didn't make me feel. I love you so much, and all I want to do know is take you in my arms and forget the last two weeks." Charlotte was now crying uncontrollably which made Caitlin move closer and put her arms around her. Charlotte clung to her with all her strength and the emptiness of the last two weeks just kept rolling down her cheeks until she had nothing left to give.

**_Chapter 2 – Broken Dreams – to follow._**


	2. Broken Dreams

_**Chapter 2 – Broken Dreams**_

Charlotte had been awake for the last half hour but did not want to disturb her lover, who was still asleep from the exertions of earlier in the afternoon. It had taken an emotionally honest conversation between Charlotte and Caitlin to finally make her realise that there was much more than her affected by what she planned to do. "How could I have been so stupid!" thought Charlotte, "I was about to throw away the most important person in my life, just because I had a dream. Well, I am going to prove to Caitlin that I can work this issue through properly and behave like a normal adult would – but we are talking about me." said Charlotte to herself. Just then, Caitlin stirred and opened her eyes, giving Charlotte a beaming smile.

"Hi lover, how do you feel?" asked Caitlin

"Absolutely fantastic. We must spend two weeks apart more often!" said Charlotte with a glint in her eye. "Ok, it's 8.00 pm, what do you want to do? Your choice" said Charlotte.

"Let's get dressed and go out for dinner to celebrate" said Caitlin

"Celebrate what? Asked Charlotte

"You and I back together, you daft eejit" said Caitlin, using the Irish word for idiot that made Charlotte roll around laughing.

It was around midnight when Charlotte and Caitlin arrived home and as both had work in the morning they decided it was definitely time to go to bed and be refreshed for the morning. Charlotte was dreading the following day as Dr Alison Newell was supposed to be doing her rounds making sure that there were no problems that needed sorting out! In other words, she was keeping a close eye on Charlotte and one false move, would start Newell on the war path against her. "I hate that bitch so much, she makes me so angry. What did I do to her in the first place? She has wanted me out of the way from day one and tried her utmost to get rid of me by having me thrown off the Physicians' Training Programme. Well, I am going to well and truly make her pay for what she has tried to do to me, call my professionalism into question over the organ donation and going hell bent on telling the hospital authorities it was me and me alone!" said a violently angry Charlotte.

"Charlotte, calm down, we'll work this out together. The more she believes she rattles you, the more she will go after you until you really do, do something you will regret" said Caitlin in a soothing tone, knowing that Charlotte was working herself up into a frenzy and would then not sleep.

By 9.00 am Charlotte was in her office preparing for her day's appointments when a knock came at the door and turning round Charlotte went calm, controlling her breathing, so as not give Newell any incentive to goad her. "Good morning Dr Beaumont, glad to see you are on time for your patients!" said Alison Newell, in an attempt to prompt Charlotte into reacting. Alison Newell had no time for Charlotte Beaumont. As far as she was concerned, Charlotte was not worthy of being called a doctor and she was going to do everything in her power to get her struck off and she believed she had the ammunition to do just that. "Good morning Dr Newell, how can I be of help?" replied a cool Charlotte.

Closing the door behind her, Alison Newell sat down in front of Charlotte and with a large grin began "Dr Beaumont, I am tired of having to sort out all your problems. You have gone too far this time and believe me I am going to get rid of you once and for all, making sure you never practice medicine again"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Charlotte, barely able to control her anger.

"You performed a hysterectomy on a patient, Mrs Greene, without her consent and I am going to make you pay both financially and professionally. Believe me after I have finished with you, you will not be able to practice medicine anywhere in the world" said Alison Newell, relishing her moment of triumph.

"I warned you before to think twice about questioning my professionalism. I don't give a shit that you dislike me but you are going to be sorry you started something that you can't finish." screamed Charlotte. "You have gone too far this time Newell and believe me when I say, it is the last time you will ever cross me. I am going to have my lawyers prepare an harassment case against you and when I'm finished you will be the one who is going to regret the day you ever started this vendetta!" yelled Charlotte.

"Some how, Dr Beaumont, I think it is you who is going to regret taking me on. I have great influence within this hospital and when I leave here, I am going to make sure your contract is terminated by the end of the day" said Alison Newell, getting up and leaving Charlotte's office.

Charlotte, with so much pent up anger against her nemesis, threw a glass ornament at the door. "Christ that woman is determined to fire me. I'm going to have to check all my files and see if there is something she has missed."

At that moment Terri walked into the office and realising something was terribly wrong with her best friend, tried to talk to Charlotte. "Charlotte, what the hell is going on? What did Newell want with you; your voices could be heard half way down the corridor?"

"Terri, that bitch has gone too far this time. She wants be out and has told a patient to sue me because I allegedly performed a hysterectomy without her consent. Can you get me all the files relating to Mrs Greene, please, and then come back and help me go through all the paperwork." said Charlotte.

Two hours later, Terri and Charlotte, found what they were looking for – the consent form for Mrs Greene, signed by her next of kin, allowing Charlotte to perform a hysterectomy should the need arise. "Well, Newell is going to be sorry she ever started this campaign against me. I have her now and believe me she is going to pay for what she has done." said a jubilant Charlotte.

Picking up the phone, Charlotte dialed Alison Newell's extension "Dr Newell" came the voice.

"Dr Newell, this is Dr Beaumont, I think we need a word. I am on my way up to your office" said Charlotte putting the phone down.

"Well, Dr Beaumont, the hospital lawyers are at this moment going through the motions of having you contract terminated and Mrs Greene has informed me that you will be receiving a letter regarding her case against you. All extremely watertight. By tonight you won't have a job and it will be the most satisfying day I have had in a long time." said Alison Newell, barely able to contain her joy.

"I think you had better cancel all those lawyers and instruct Mrs Greene that if she decides to sue me she is going to lose." a very gleeful Charlotte responded.

"What are you talking about? You have no case." responded Newell.

"Oh, but I have. This piece of paper in my hand, is the consent form for Mrs Greene signed by her next of kin allowing me to perform a hysterectomy if the occasion arose. So you see, Dr Newell, I didn't need the patient's consent when I already had one signed when she was admitted. Who has the last laugh now." said Charlotte as she calmly got up and left Alison Newell with broken dreams of having Charlotte Beaumont out of her life for good. She was left wondering what Charlotte would do as pay back for all the times she had tried to wreck her career and she new Charlotte Beaumont wasn't going to let sleeping dogs lie.

_Chapter 3 to follow_


	3. The Surprise

**_Chapter 3 - The Surprise_**

Caitlin had never seen Charlotte so angry. She had arrived home to find her lover pacing back and forth with a glass of Scotch in one hand and the bottle in the other!

"That fucking bitch!" said Charlotte to herself as she hadn't heard Caitlin enter the room. "That fucking bitch!" repeated Charlotte unable to control the anger and animosity she felt at this moment for Alison Newell.

"Hey, calm down, you'll give yourself a stroke!" responded Caitlin, concerned for her lover's welfare. "Charlotte, Terri phoned me and told me the saga. You won the battle. Don't let her upset you like this – it's what she would want. Put it behind you and move on with your life, our life, Charlotte."

"I can't help it Caitlin, she has been bugging me for years now and when finally I manage to get one up on her, instead of feeling happy, I feel so angry" responded Charlotte, who by now was beginning to tremble and the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's fine, everything's going to be fine." said Caitlin who had taken Charlotte in her arms and was rocking back and forth with her, hoping to ease the pain that was beginning to consume Charlotte. It was at this moment that Caitlin knew there was only one course of action. How she was going to go about it she wasn't quite sure, but not having Charlotte in her life was something she couldn't comprehend and she made up her mind to give Charlotte the biggest surprise of her life.

"Charlotte, how would you like to go on vacation at the end of the month? Two weeks, just the two of us. You could do with a break and I was thinking of maybe heading to Byron Bay, booking into a luxurious hotel and treating ourselves to all the comforts. What do you say?" asked Caitlin, hoping that she could persuade Charlotte to drop everything and take the break that was needed. She may have to enlist Terri's help in convincing Charlotte that it was the right thing to do and anyway Terri would be thrilled with the reason for the break.

"Do you know something, Caitlin, that sounds like the best idea I have heard in a long time. If I stay around here much longer, I am liable to do something stupid. Count me in." came Charlotte's reply.

"Come on, time to eat. Let's go to that restaurant you love so much." said Caitlin.

"Great idea, just wait till I fix my eyes" responded Charlotte, who by this stage had begun to forget Alison Newell, and was looking forward to spending the evening with the woman who she was madly in love with. "How could I have been so stupid as to nearly wreck everything between us?" said Charlotte to herself, "From now on, any decision will be a joint one. I can't risk losing the woman of my dreams, not now, not ever."

Charlotte and Caitlin returned from the restaurant and were so exhausted by the day's events that they went straight to bed and held each other tightly for the whole night.

Next morning, Caitlin woke early and decided to get up, leaving Charlotte sound asleep. Looking down on the fragile figure lying in bed, Caitlin vowed never to let anyone take her away from her. She was do deeply in love with Charlotte that the thought of her hurting like yesterday was enough to make Caitlin vow to keep Charlotte safe and help her to overcome whatever demons lay inside her head.

It was time for Caitlin to put her plan in motion. Picking up the phone, she dialed Terri's number. "Terri Sullivan" came the reply.

"Hi Terri, it's Caitlin. I need your help. I'm sorry to disturb you on a Saturday morning, but could we meet for coffee, just the two of us? Say around 11 o'clock. Great, see you in Roly's." Caitlin put down the receiver and went back into the bedroom where she found that Charlotte was still asleep. "Dear God, look after her, she is exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of yesterday." Putting a note on her pillow, Caitlin left the apartment and headed for the mall to buy the most important gift of her life.

Charlotte woke, about an hour after Caitlin had left, and noticing the note on the pillow she sat bolt upright and with dread opened the note. _Good morning, sweetheart. You certainly slept well. I have had to pop out for a couple of hours but make sure you are ready about 4 o'clock when I will pick you up and take you on a surprise journey. That'll make you think for the rest of the day! You won't be able to work it out. Enjoy the freedom to skulk around the apartment but be ready by 4 o'clock. All my love, Caitlin._ Charlotte was taken aback by the note, but was glad that it hadn't been anything more serious. With Charlotte having a very curious, if not nosey, nature, it was going to be virtually impossible for her to get through the day without coming up with all sorts of reasons for this 'surprise journey'.

Arriving at the mall, Caitlin parked closed to the shops and with her nerves stretched to the limit, she headed off in the direction of the jewelers.

"Good morning, madam. How can I be of service?" asked the attendant.

"I would like to buy an engagement ring, please." replied Caitlin.

"Certainly, madam. Have you and your fiancée anything in mind or has he let you loose on the rings?" asked the shop attendant.

"The ring is for my girlfriend!" replied Caitlin.

"Ah, I'm sorry madam, I didn't mean to pry. What about this tray here? What sort of ring would your girlfriend go for?"

"Well, I think she would like a ring that wasn't too traditional, but said everything to the world! Do you know what I mean?" asked Caitlin

"I do. How about this one?" said the assistant pointing to the most beautiful ring Caitlin had seen in her short life. "It's traditional with the diamond but the five pointed star shape is unusual with sapphires surrounding the diamond in the middle."

"I'll take it" replied Caitlin, producing a ring of Charlotte's to check on the size. They matched perfectly which was all the more special in that it would enable Caitlin to give the ring to Charlotte that afternoon. First she needed to go and meet Terri, and explain the plan she had in mind. It was Caitlin's intention to give Charlotte the best wedding she could and surprise her into the bargain.

Terri was waiting for Caitlin when she arrived at Roly's and had ordered two Flat White coffees. "Hey, Caitlin, what's all the secrecy?"

"Well, Terri, I hope you're ready for this?" said Caitlin. "I am going to ask Charlotte to marry me this afternoon!"

"Oh my God" replied Terri, "That's great. How can I help?"

"Well, I need you to get everyone who knows Charlotte to Byron Bay at the end of the month. We are going to stay in The Conrad, and I have booked the function room, I know it is not very exciting, for the wedding reception. We are going to be married in the open at the harbour and I wanted all Charlotte's special friends to be there. I know it is going to be difficult to keep this secret from her but after I propose I am going to keep it a secret that we will actually be getting married on our vacation. Do you think you can help?" pleaded Caitlin.

"I certainly think so" replied Terri "This is great Caitlin, I am so happy for both of you. When you came into Charlotte's life, she was at a point where she believed that she would be on her own, and when she met you, I could see how deeply in love with you she was. You have made her happy and for that I am grateful. I know she will be overwhelmed by this and love you so much more."

Caitlin opened her bag and produced the box which held the engagement ring. Lifting it out she handed the box to Terri and waited for her response. "It's beautiful. Perfect for Charlotte Beaumont, not too traditional but spelling out the love between you. She will be so emotional, Caitlin. I hope you bring a box of tissues with you!"

"Thanks Terri. I hoped you would agree with me. Now, I suppose I had better get on with planning the proposal for this afternoon. I was planning on taking Charlotte to the coast, to that special cove she likes so much. I hope it will be quiet and I can put romance into the proposal. I don't know exactly what I'm going to say, but I just hope she doesn't turn me down!"

"She won't. I know that for a fact. She has found her soul mate and wants to be with you. It was the worst two weeks of her life when she moved out. I saw it in her face every day, Caitlin. She wouldn't survive without you. She has never been more in love with anyone since I've known her, even Vincent." said Terri of Charlotte's previous disastrous relationships. Although Vincent and Charlotte remained close friends, no one had captured Charlotte's heart like the vibrant Caitlin and Terri knew that this was going to make Charlotte the happiest woman on the planet.

Charlotte had found it difficult to concentrate since reading the note from Caitlin. Numerous cups of coffee and even the paper hadn't put her mind at ease. It was not like Charlotte to have left the paper unread by lunchtime but something at the back of her mind was making it difficult to concentrate. She had gone for a 3 mile run but that hadn't blown the cobwebs away and now as it was approaching 4 o'clock she was beginning to panic. What if Caitlin was breaking up with her? It would be impossible to continue in All Saints without the woman she loved. What was going to happen? Just at that moment she heard the key in the door and rushed out to meet Caitlin.

"Darling, I've been so confused since I read your note this morning. Is anything wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"On the contrary. Everything is just perfect. Come on, are you ready to go?" replied an extremely nervous Caitlin. "We'll be at our destination in about an hour"

"Where are we going?" enquired Charlotte. "Please tell me!"

"No, you will have to wait until we get there, but I guarantee you will know before that!"

About 20 minutes into the journey, Charlotte yelled "I've got it. We're going to Bluff Cove but I didn't bring any gear with me. Why didn't you say something?" asked a bewildered Charlotte.

"Charlotte, believe me, you won't need any gear. I have a surprise for you and hopefully it will just be the two of us on the beach." replied Caitlin.

Caitlin pulled the car into the parking lot and was pleased to see that there were only 2 other cars. She wanted this to be perfect and wasn't sure what she was going to say to Charlotte but she wanted it to be the special day she had planned.

Charlotte and Caitlin got out of the car and walked down to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day, with a warm breeze and very little activity on the beach. Just how Caitlin wanted it to be. Hand in hand they walked down onto the beach and strolled for a while a long the shore. Pulling Caitlin close to her, Charlotte kissed her passionately on the lips and they stayed in that embrace for quite some time. "I love you" said Charlotte.

It was now or never, the mood was right and Caitlin was hoping she could get the words out, before her nerves got the better of her.

Bending down on one knee, Caitlin took the box out of her pocket, opened it and began "Charlotte, over the last four years you have been the world to me. We have been through tough times but still managed to face those hurdles with hope, love and compassion. No words can express how much I love you, so, Charlotte Beaumont would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Charlotte was dumbstruck. Never had she expected this. She looked at the ring and thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Yes, I will" replied Charlotte. At that moment Caitlin removed the ring from the box and placed it on the third finger of Charlotte's left hand. Standing up she pulled the most amazing woman towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Charlotte pulled away from Caitlin, saying "I want you now, and if we don't go and find a hotel, I am going to take you right here and now otherwise I am going to explode."

"Hold that thought" said Caitlin, who was feeling sensations in her body, only Charlotte could provoke. "Come on, there is a hotel just up ahead" Running in the direction of the hotel Caitlin and Charlotte could hardly contain themselves. Once in the hotel, they quickly got a room and before they had even got in through the door, pieces of clothing were being dropped on the floor. It was the most passionate lovemaking that Charlotte and Caitlin had experienced in a long time and one of the biggest surprises Charlotte had experienced, little realizing that there was going to be at least one more surprise in store.

_Chapter 4 coming soon._


	4. The Wedding

I do not own these characters, except one, they belong to Channel 7

_**Chapter 4 – The Wedding**_

Charlotte had never been happier in the three weeks since Caitlin proposed. Tomorrow they were off on their well deserved two week vacation to Byron Bay and how Charlotte was looking forward to being alone with her fiancé. "Fiancé. I like that word. I never thought I could be so happy. To meet the woman of my dreams, have her fall in love with me and now at some stage marry her. It's like a dream come true." said Charlotte to herself.

Looking at the woman lying next to her, with the dark strands of hair covering the pillow, Charlotte was never more proud of her lover than at this moment. She gently began to trace her lover's body with her fingers, arousing the same feelings in her body she had experienced the day Caitlin had proposed to her. Slowly she moved her hand down towards Caitlin's breasts and began to massage her nipples. Caitlin began to groan with pleasure and move her body to the rhythm of Charlotte's caressing. Slowly Charlotte moved her hand down Caitlin's stomach and moving her head towards Caitlin began to kiss her slowly. Caitlin grabbed Charlotte with both hands and began to kiss her passionately all the while Charlotte was moving her hand further and further towards Caitlin's womanhood. After gentle strokes, she moved her hand and with expert fingers was inside the woman she loved. She moved in and out of Caitlin to a steady rhythm whose breathing had become ragged and the groans of pleasure became louder and louder, until she could feel Caitlin's body give itself up and produce an orgasm that even Charlotte hadn't realized was possible! It was at this precise moment that Charlotte felt her own body give in and she joined Caitlin in orgasm heaven.

"Wow, Charlotte, where did that come from?" asked a very happy but exhausted Caitlin.

"I was just looking at you lying here beside me and an overwhelming sense of pride came over me. I wanted you at that minute and besides, wasn't it nice to be woken like that?" responded Charlotte.

"You can say that again, I feel fantastic and believe me I will repay the compliment one of these days when you least expect it!"

Charlotte and Caitlin lay in each others arms and drifted back to sleep. Two hours later they were both awake and decided they had better get up and start their packing. By the middle of the afternoon, both Caitlin and Charlotte had finished, with Caitlin telling Charlotte to bring the cream suit with her because Charlotte looked like a million dollars in this outfit and without giving away the secret, she just said that she wanted to show off her girlfriend to everyone.

While Charlotte was in the shower, Caitlin made a quick call to Terri to check that everything was in place for the following Saturday. The guys were coming down to Byron Bay on Saturday morning and staying until Sunday. They had been told to avoid Charlotte at all costs if they couldn't keep the secret and at one point Sterlo nearly gave the game away by saying he would see her next weekend. Charlotte wasn't sure what he was talking about and said she would be on vacation which the guys managed to convince her that Sterlo had completely lost the plot, as Charlotte didn't even work weekends anymore. It seemed to work and Charlotte was enjoying the last few days stuck in her office doing paperwork before heading off on her much deserved two week break. How she was looking forward to it and it would take another surprise to show Charlotte just how much Caitlin meant to her and that nobody was going to put any obstacles in their path in future, or so she thought!

The day had finally arrived when Caitlin and Charlotte could set off on their two week break away from the hustle and bustle of city life. No matter what happened Charlotte was determined that this was going to the best holiday she had had. Three hours after leaving their apartment, Caitlin and Charlotte arrived at the Conrad and booked into their room. There was champagne, chocolates and a basket of fruit waiting for them and no doubt before they went to bed the corner would be turned down and a chocolate left on the pillow. This was going to cost them a fortune but under the circumstances they didn't care about money – it was going to be the most romantic time they had spent with each other in the four years they had been together.

Charlotte couldn't believe how quickly the week was going. It was already Thursday and they still had so much to do. "Caitlin, will we ever see all that we want before we have to go home?" asked Charlotte in a rather sombre mood.

"Of course we will, sweetheart, we still have a week and a half before heading back" replied Caitlin. What she hadn't told Charlotte was that it had been agreed that they would take three weeks and the rest of the staff would cover Charlotte's patients at the hospital. "Next time, we can go to Europe and see all the romantic cities, like Paris, Rome, and Venice. Wouldn't that be great Charlotte?" asked Caitlin hoping she was going to get the answer she wanted.

"I think it will take us some time to recover from this vacation, but yes strolling hand in hand with you along the Champs Elysée, St Peter's Square and the Piazza San Marco are some of the most romantic venues that I would love to be seen with you, but I think it will have to wait a while." replied Charlotte.

For the next day or so, Caitlin began to liaise secretly with the hotel manager about all the arrangements for the reception. She wanted everything to be perfect so that on Saturday Charlotte would get the second biggest surprise of her life.

Saturday morning dawned and with the weather looking set, Caitlin could hardly control her nerves. "How am I going to get her into the suit on a day like this?"

"What are you talking about sweetheart, I not wearing a suit until this evening when I can show you off at the fancy dinner you were talking about." responded Charlotte.

Suddenly Caitlin had an idea, "I'm sorry, babe, but unfortunately we have to attend a posh do at the marina at 3.00 pm before we even contemplate going to that restaurant. I promised my friend I would be there and I don't want to let him down." came Caitlin's reply.

"Honey, can't you go by yourself?" replied Charlotte.

"No Charlotte, you are coming with me so that I can show the world my beautiful girlfriend"

"All right" Charlotte replied in a rather nonchalant way.

"I'm just going down to reception for a minute, don't move!" was Caitlin's reply.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" said Charlotte.

"Damn right you're not!" said Caitlin.

Down at reception Caitlin was talking to the manager as they were just getting the sign up in the foyer for the guests to follow. "Beaumont/Rainey Wedding – Function Room 2". All seemed to be perfect and a few of the guys from the hospital had been spotted by Caitlin hanging around the bar, so she decided to go over and speak to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming but don't get too drunk before the ceremony!" pleaded Caitlin.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them" said Von who was by far the most sensible of the lot in the bar at that moment.

"Well, I'd better go up and get Charlotte ready, without explaining what we are actually doing" said Caitlin.

Back up in the hotel room Charlotte was beginning to get anxious. She thought she spotted Sterlo ambling up the driveway but surely she had to be mistaken? At that moment Caitlin appeared in the room and was greeted by questions from Charlotte :

"Caitlin, was that Sterlo I saw coming up the drive? What's going on? Something gives"

"Ok, Ok, look I didn't want to tell you, but the lads organized a bit of a do up here the same weekend we were on vacation. They thought it would be a good laugh to play "gooseberry" to us! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to spoil the occasion. Look, we are having such a wonderful time, let's just get dressed and go the party. It's almost 2.30 pm!" said Caitlin.

Charlotte begrudgingly put on her cream suit and by the time she was finished with makeup she looked to Caitlin like the most beautiful woman in the world. Now it was time to take Charlotte down to the Marina and pray she wouldn't get cold feet and walk out.

"Let's go out the back way so if any of the boys are around they won't spot us" said Caitlin, hoping this would be a good enough explanation. She didn't want Charlotte to see the board in reception as she wanted it to be a complete surprise for her lover.

After a short walk down to the marina, Caitlin heard Charlotte let out a scream, as she saw in front of her a sign :

_**The Wedding of Dr Charlotte Beaumont and Caitlin Rainey**_

**_Saturday 19th June 2004_**

_**Byron Bay**_

"Caitlin, what's going on?" pleaded Charlotte

"It's another surprise from me to you" replied Caitlin, "Everyone's here and at 3.45 pm this afternoon, you will be my wife and I yours and tomorrow afternoon we are getting on a plane and heading to Europe for a two week honeymoon."

"Caitlin, I have only booked another week off, we can't, how can we?" rambled Charlotte.

"Easy, breathe slowly. The guys have agreed to cover your patients and Terri cleared it with HR. So you see Charlotte, there is nothing to stop this happening unless you have changed your mind?" replied Caitlin.

"No, I haven't, well you certainly thought of everything. I can't believe I found you. Nothing is going to stop me. I love you." said Charlotte.

"Well then, we better get going" said Caitlin, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, as they heard the applause as they walked hand in hand along the path.

**_Chapter 4 – The Wedding Ceremony_**


	5. The Wedding Ceremony

_**Chapter 5 – The Wedding Ceremony**_

I do not own these characters, save one, they belong to Channel 7.

AN : The wedding vows have come from Wedding Sample Ceremony - Rev Susan Taylor and The World Light Fellowship.

Charlotte couldn't stop smiling. Once again Caitlin had surprised her big time but to actually plan a wedding without her even getting a sniff of it, was extraordinary in itself. She must remember to murder Terri when they got to the reception. Charlotte was suddenly brought back down to earth as she heard the Vicar:

_Let us begin._

_With the horizon our only walls, the sky our only ceiling, and the earth our floor we meet here in nature to affirm our love._

_Caitlin and Charlotte welcome you, their family and friends. Each of you has given something of yourself into their lives. It is fitting then that you share in this celebration commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage._

_Do you Caitlin, choose to marry Charlotte? To speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for the rest of the days of your life?_

"_I do" _

_Do you Charlotte, choose to marry Caitlin? To speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for the rest of the days of your life?_

"_I do"_

_Caitlin and Charlotte, as you have come here today of your own free will in the presence of witnesses to declare your love for each other, we ask that you both be honoured and expanded by the promises you are about to make, by the expressions of love you are about to share, by the marriage you are about to create. May love be always in your midst!_

_Caitlin takes Charlotte's right hand._

"_Charlotte, I choose you to be my wife._

_I promise freely from this day forward_

_To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence;_

_To be generous with my time, my energy and my love;_

_To be patient with you and with myself,_

_To return love, tolerance, and generosity to your colleagues who are your family._

_To trust you;_

_To be devoted to you and our life together._

_These things I pledge before you, myself, our friends, and our family."_

_Charlotte takes Caitlin's right hand._

"_Caitlin, I choose you to be my wife._

_I promise freely from this day forward_

_To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence;_

_To be generous with my time, my energy and my love;_

_To be patient with you and myself,_

_To return love, tolerance, and generosity to your family and to my colleagues who are mine._

_To trust you;_

_To be devoted to you and our life together;_

_These things I pledge before you, myself, our friends, and our family."_

_The Vicar continues :_

_From the earliest times the circle has been a symbol of completeness. And, the wedding ring has long been a symbol of love and devotion that, like a circle, is unbroken and has no beginning and no end. It represents unity, wholeness, oneness, and eternity. The rings that Caitlin and Charlotte are exchanging are made of metal that will not tarnish, metal that is enduring. These rings are symbolic of a union that will endure time._

_I ask everyone here to please silently join me in this prayer over the rings :_

_Dear God, spirit of divine love, please bless the giving of these rings so that they who wear them may go on living in your peace and continue in your grace. May these rings be a life-long symbol of the unity and love between Caitlin and Charlotte. May these rings serve as a constant reminder of the vows set forth here today. Amen._

_What pledge do you offer in symbol of these vows?_

"_These rings" respond Charlotte and Caitlin_

_May these rings remind us well of our vows to each other._

"_Charlotte, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust"_

"_Caitlin, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."_

_Your two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you return to one another… in togetherness. May you dare to dream, and plan and create together. May you greet each other's sorrow with compassion, and fulfill each other's need with the sureness of love. May the years bring you joy and contentment. May you share a life of affection and devotion. May you have happiness. May you have peace_

_By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife._

Hearing this, the congregation burst into laughter but neither Caitlin nor Charlotte was aware of it as they were locked in a deeply passionate embrace. Charlotte and Caitlin eventually came up for air and stood in front of their family of friends taking the applause from everyone and Charlotte was never more proud of her lover, as on the day they became one. She was looking forward to greeting everyone at the reception and then spending the time alone with her new wife. The fact that none of Charlotte's family had turned up to the wedding was no surprise to anyone and as far as Charlotte was concerned, she was glad to be able to enjoy her day without it being ruined by her idiotic family.

On the walk back to the hotel, Charlotte couldn't stop looking at Caitlin. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen so soon after the proposal. Well, just like any normal married couple she was going to make sure that their wedding night would be something very special indeed.

_**Chapter 6 to follow**_


	6. The Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing B...

I do not own these characters, they belong to Channel 7

WARNING : Sexual Content _(if you want to receive the unedited version, please email me as it is NC17 content.)_

AN: Poems from Love Poetry – "Why I love You" by Hilary D Ray and "You are the One" by Lindsay Goodin

**_Chapter 6 –The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth_**

Charlotte and Caitlin arrived back at the hotel and were immediately met by their official photographer, Vincent Hughes who was feeling somewhat dejected having seen his ex-wife marry the much younger Caitlin.

"Hi Vinnie, how are you? I am so happy you could come even if I didn't know anything about it" squealed a very excited Charlotte.

"I'm glad I could make it, Charlotte. I'm really happy for you. Maybe this time you won't be frightened by the commitment." Replied Vincent.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" came back Charlotte's reply.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to. Forget it Charlotte. Be happy with Caitlin and I really do wish you every happiness. Now come on, time for those photos" said Vincent moving as quickly as possible away from Charlotte before she pursued this any further. He did know that this wasn't going to be the end of the matter, and after Charlotte and Caitlin had returned from their honeymoon, he was probably going to be bombarded with questions as to exactly what he meant.

Caitlin reacted quickly to take Charlotte's mind off what Vincent had just said, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let it go without some sort comeback.

"Come on darling, this is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives! Don't let anyone or anything spoil it, please Charlotte" pleaded Caitlin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Nothing is going to spoil this day for us. I mean that, Caitlin, this is our day, just you and me. Do you think we could miss the reception?" asked Charlotte looking at her wife with that glint in her eye.

"No, we can't. Besides, I know Terri has something planned and you of all people wouldn't want to let her down!" replied Caitlin.

"No I wouldn't. Well, we'd better go and get those photos taken before Vincent comes back with another quip." Said Charlotte.

The photo session took about half and hour with Vincent making sure he got everyone in the group photo and then took individual shots of Charlotte and Caitlin and then both together. There was also a special shot taken of Charlotte and Vincent together, which was going to be displayed on Vincent's mantelpiece. Once all formalities had been finished, it was time to head to the function room and get on with celebrating the special day for Charlotte and Caitlin.

After everyone had finished their meal, Terri Sullivan took the mike and made a short speech:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know it gives us all great pleasure to see our friend and colleague, Charlotte Beaumont, tie the knot, as they say, to Caitlin, who has been

her partner for the last four years. Over the years Charlotte has given us many headaches but we all love her dearly and, Charlotte, as my dearest friend, I wish you and Caitlin every happiness in the world. Maybe you will have more good news for us in the months to come and I will leave you all to spin that around in your heads and come up with your own conclusions!

I have here in my hand, two poems that I would like to read out to you. One is from Caitlin to Charlotte and even though Charlotte knew nothing of this, I chose one that I think best sums up Charlotte's feeling for her new wife. So without further ado here goes :

Charlotte : _"Why I love You"_

_When you ask me why I love you, I don't know what to say._

_I love every part of you in every single way._

_But if you want specifics, I'll try to meet your wish_

_And do my very, very best to make a simple list._

_I love you for your arms that hold me every night._

_I love you for your kisses, sometimes strong and sometimes light._

_I love you for your patience that never seems to end._

_I love you for the fact that I can call you friend._

_I love you for your lips that always seem to smile_

_When you look upon my face for just a little while._

_I love you for your eyes that see deep within my soul._

_I love you for your honesty, I know you'll never lie._

_I love you for your passion, so much it makes me cry._

_I love you for your quirkiness and the little jokes you tell._

_I love this and a million other things as well._

_You see how hard it is to narrow it all down._

_There are far too many reasons, but one thing I have found…._

_I love you for your brains, but I love your body too._

_In short, I love every single thing that has to do with you!_

Charlotte couldn't stop crying at this point as the applause rang out around the room. She lent over to Caitlin and kissed her with warmth and unbelievable happiness towards the woman who had changed the course of her life for the better.

"I love you so much" whispered Charlotte.

"I love you to" replied Caitlin

And now as Charlotte knew nothing about this whole shebang, I chose this poem which I believe reflects just what Caitlin means to my best friend :

Caitlin : _"You are the One"_

_You are the one that holds me tight_

_When I feel like my life is gone_

_You are the one that wipes my eyes_

_When I don't feel quite so strong._

_You are the one that never gives up_

_When we seem to have fallen apart_

_You are the one that heals my wounds_

_When I have broken my very own heart._

_You are the one that's always there_

_When the whole world laughs in my face_

_You are the one that never lets go_

_And shines through with your amazing grace._

_You are the one that holds my hand_

_When I can't find the strength to go on_

_You are the one to be by my side_

_When I need a shoulder to lean upon._

_You are the one that reminds me_

_Of everything that love really is_

_You are the one that makes all the pain go away_

_With just one tiny kiss._

_You are the only thing in my life_

_Of which I am always completely sure_

_And the one I love with all my heart_

_A love that's strong, complete, and pure._

_I look forward to each and every day to come_

_As long as I am in your arms_

_Because in your arms I'm safe from the world …_

_I'm safe from all hurt and harm._

Caitlin lent over and kissed her new wife with everything she had in her and now all she wanted to do was take Charlotte upstairs and make love to her for the rest of the evening.

"Honey, let's not stay here too long, as I have other plans for you tonight" said Charlotte.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Caitlin.

At that the band began to play and Charlotte and Caitlin led the first dance. All either of them could feel was hands moving up and down their bodies which was beginning to arouse Charlotte more than she imagined.

Saying their goodbyes to the rest of gang, Charlotte quickly led her new wife upstairs. Swiping the key in the door it opened easily and Charlotte quickly threw Caitlin up against the wall and planted a very demanding kiss on her lips.

"Good evening, wife, are you ready to be totally under my control tonight?" asked Charlotte.

"Definitely" responded Caitlin.

"Well, there is just one rule tonight, my love, you will give yourself completely to me when I tell you and not before. I promise you this is going to be the longest night you have had in a long time and you will be begging me to let you come, but Caitlin, only when I say and not before. Do you understand, darling?" said Charlotte in a very sensuous voice that was already making Caitlin tremble.

"Completely but please sweetheart, let it be soon because I don't know how much longer I can hold out!." replied Caitlin already going weak at the knees but she knew that Charlotte wasn't going to let her give in that easily and anyway she wanted to feel her wife inside her as she could feel her very essence getting wetter by the minute.

"Shh, baby, I'm going to take care of that right now" said Charlotte with a tremble in her voice. "I'm going to show you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth as to how much I love you and need you right now. I want to feel your body writhe against me and I want to taste the very heart of you but not until I tell you."

Charlotte took Caitlin's hand and led her over to the bed. Sitting Caitlin down on the bed, Charlotte began to slowly remove her top and looked at the beautiful body that was underneath. She leaned in to kiss Caitlin and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure and quickly and expertly she removed the remaining object, her bra. Looking down on those luscious breasts, Charlotte could feel the heat rising in her very core and she wasn't even sure she could last the distance.

Please email me for the unedited chapter

_**Chapter 7 to follow**_


	7. The Morning After

**I do not own these characters, except one. They belong to Channel 7**

**There is sexual content in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7 – The Morning After**

Sunday had finally arrived and Charlotte and Caitlin were set to embark on their two week honeymoon. Charlotte Beaumont was the happiest woman in the world, now, as she thought, some of her ghosts had been laid to rest. To her, after the longest relationship she had had, Caitlin was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Which was all well and good as she had married the woman in front of all her friends and Caitlin's family. The two weeks that they had been apart were the worst Charlotte had had to bear, and she was going to make damn sure that Caitlin was with her every step of the way.

"Hey, sweetheart, ready to go to those places we talked about?" asked Caitlin

"You bet, but at least you left two destinations still to explore! Or have you something else up your sleeve that you haven't told me about?" replied an excited Charlotte. "Anyone would think this is just a schoolgirl fling, but believe me Caitlin, this is the most important time of my life and you are going to make me so happy for the rest of it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing honey, fire away" replied Caitlin

"What you said about getting more than just sand in my hair – is that a promise?" asked Charlotte with a glint in her eye.

"Charlotte, you know me better than to make idle threats! I'm going to pay you back for last night. You made me so, so wet and you wouldn't let me come until you told me to! I had to come from the attention you were giving me and I couldn't control what was leaving my body. You, on the other hand, had no excuse, except that you wanted to combine your juices with mine!" responded Caitlin in a very suggestive manor.

"I know, honey, I couldn't help it. I had to have you there and then and there was no way I was going to let you enjoy it on your own! I'm sorry about the three fingers, but by god, you were ready and waiting." replied Charlotte, who was beginning to tremble with the memory of last night.

"Baby, I told you straight after our lovemaking, that the only hurt, and it wasn't really a hurt, was immediate and once that had worn off I was yours forever. You did make me rather moist to put it mildly! Char, please believe me that last night didn't hurt in comparison to you leaving me for those two weeks. Don't you ever do that to me again. I couldn't bear to be parted from you for anything more than one day" came back Caitlin's response.

"You have my word, darling. We are now legally married and you are the only thing that matters to me. Caitlin, honey, for the last four years you have been all I've wanted but I thought the age difference would be a factor. You are ten years younger than me, but I know that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I left you for those two weeks it was the worst time of my life. I wanted to come to the apartment every night and I wanted to hold you in my arms. I wanted to make love to you, and I wanted to feel you inside me. I didn't do these things because I wasn't sure how "the younger woman" would respond. I know this is stupid but that's how I felt and Caitlin, sweetheart, I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through. Let's get on that plane to Paris and enjoy the only real time that we are going to get alone. I married you because you do something to me, and I don't mean sex, that nobody, not even Vincent, could do for me. I also love you from the bottom of my heart and I want you to know that I will love you to my dying day. So, I have decided that on a personal level, I will be known as Charlotte Beaumont Rainey and when we come back home, I am applying to have my passport changed." responded a now, very emotional Charlotte.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are the most beautiful person in the world and whatever you choose to be called, I know that you are mine and mine alone. What more could I ask for than to have the woman you are beside me when I go to bed and when I wake up. I don't need you to change your name to make me happy. I am happy and these next two weeks are going to be so precious because it will be just the two of us. There will be no one dropping in or interrupting us, which is more to the point. We are going to enjoy ourselves for the next while and think only of us, no one else. We will have time to worry about the mundane things in life when we come back home." said Caitlin.

"Yeh, you're right. Come on, we had better get packed and head to the airport. We wouldn't want to miss that flight" replied Charlotte.

"Ok, so when we get to the airport, our honeymoon starts. Lets have a few drinks in the bar and by the way, I have something else to tell you." came Caitlin's response.

"What is it?" a rather worried Charlotte asked.

"We are flying first class!" was all Caitlin said.

"Oh my god, how could you afford that. I'm sorry. It's none of my business. You are the most wonderful wife any woman could dream of. Come here darling." said Charlotte.

Caitlin moved towards her lover and was immediately pulled in close for an extremely passionate kiss.

"I hope that plane gets to Paris fairly pronto because all I want to do know is fling you onto that bed and make passionate love to you." said Caitlin.

"Well, you will have to hold that thought but, my darling, once we hit that hotel room, there will be no stopping me!" replied Charlotte.

With that, the two packed the remaining clothes and headed to reception to settle the bill and make that onward journey to the airport.


	8. The Honeymoon Begins

**I do not own these characters, except one. They belong to Channel 7**

**There is sexual content in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 – The Honeymoon Begins**

By the time Charlotte and Caitlin arrived at their hotel, they were exhausted, not only from the length of the flight but from joining that illustrious, "Mile High" Club. The effects of the champagne and cocktails they had consumed in the bar had only heightened their lust for each other and they couldn't wait to reach Paris before making love. Neither Caitlin nor Charlotte had ever thought they would be so consumed in someone that they would actually become members of that illustrious club, especially as airlines were making harder for passengers.

"Let's check in quickly because we have unfinished business to attend to!" prompted Charlotte.

"You have no argument on that score" came back Caitlin's reply.

Arriving at reception, Charlotte quickly handed over both passports and began to fill in the visitors' cards.

"Madam, there seems to be a problem with your booking" the receptionist informed Charlotte.

"In what way? This booking was made over a month ago." responded Caitlin.

"Well, madam. It seems that there is only one double room booked and unfortunately we have no twin rooms left to change you to. What I would suggest is, that we give you two single rooms at no extra cost and they would be beside each other with a connecting door. I do apologise for the mistake." a very sheepish receptionist replied.

Both Charlotte and Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment of the receptionist and Charlotte was the first to put the poor girl at ease.

"Actually, a double room is exactly what we want. You see, we got married yesterday and this is our honeymoon."

"Oh, congratulations" was all the receptionist could muster.

"Well, if the matter is now cleared up, could we possibly have our room key? It's been a long flight and as we have gained nearly nine hours, we would like to make the most of it." said Charlotte with such a glint in her eye the receptionist could only lower her eyes to the floor.

All formalities were finally sorted and the two newlyweds headed to their room. Caitlin and Charlotte were both running on adrenaline and knew that they would need to sleep for awhile before being able to enjoy the sights. However, without saying a word to each other, both new what they wanted once inside the room. Charlotte swiped the key and opened the door to their home for the next two weeks and she was determined that neither herself nor Caitlin was going to forget this most sacred of time.

"Honey, are you ready to continue with our unfinished business?" asked Charlotte.

"I thought you'd never ask. Sweetheart, let's have a drink to relax and celebrate the beginning of the rest of our lives" said Caitlin, who was really looking forward to seeing Charlotte's body squirm under her every touch.

"Ok, let's open the champagne and get into something a little more comfortable" spoke Charlotte, who was beginning to tremble at the thought of having Caitlin make love to her every day for two weeks.

"A little bit more comfortable is where you are lying naked on that bed. Charlotte, you are going to give yourself to me in ways that you haven't imagined and I have brought a few little helpers along for the ride – or should I say – your ride!" said Caitlin, who was looking longingly at her wife and seeing in her mind how Charlotte was going to respond to some of the things she had planned.

Now was not the time to wait and both Caitlin and Charlotte ripped off their clothes and simultaneously threw each other onto the bed. It was going to be a matter of strength as to who had the upper hand, and on this occasion it was Caitlin who won. Pinning Charlotte to the bed, Caitlin straddled her lover and began long, slow kisses to Charlotte's face, neck and chest. Very slowly, she started massaging the very sexual essence and could feel the nerves responding to her touch. At this, Charlotte lifted her head and began to grasp the back of Caitlin's head, stroking her hands through her hair. Very slowly Caitlin stopped what she was doing and moved up to lock lips with Charlotte and their tongues met in a frenzy. Pushing Caitlin away Charlotte could barely speak, let alone breathe.

"Oh, my darling, I love you so, so much."

"Shh, Charlotte, I haven't finished yet. You don't think I'm going to leave you in the state you're in and have you finish the job yourself"

"Please Caitlin, I need to feel you inside me."

"Well, judging by the state of the sheet, I think you just might be ready, but to be on the safe side, I'd better take a look for myself." said Caitlin.

With that, Caitlin spread Charlotte's legs further apart and positioned herself with one hand under her lover and the other holding her hand.

"Oh my god, sweetheart, you're coming of your own volition but I really have to taste you."

Caitlin began her slow seduction of Charlotte and moved her hands all over Charlotte's body spending most of the time playing with the pert little breasts that belonged to her lover. How she loved them and could willingly spend hours concentrating on the gorgeous mounds of flesh. The time was now right and Caitlin expertly moved her hand towards the fire burning between Charlotte's legs and let out a groan when she discovered just how ready her lover was. Charlotte's body was experiencing a sensation she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She was feeling sated, and in love, and she never wanted it to stop.

"Hi, sweetheart, how do you feel?" asked Caitlin

"How do I feel? I feel like I am on cloud nine and I never want to come back down. I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet to have found a soul mate and to have found a woman who can truly let me be free and who can also help me appreciate what love is. I am so in love with you, that I regret not having met you long ago, and I regret walking out on you, but most of all, I regret that the two of us can't make a baby and we have to ask for help. I know we fell out over this, but if anything Caitlin, the last month has shown me the responsibilities I have to take, and if to make us the perfect family, I have to cut back on work, that's what I'll do. I love you, and I'm in love with you, and let's just enjoy the time we have together and my god, you certainly know how to make a woman hot. What I really want to find out about are the little helpers you brought with you. Are we going to be playing games?"

"Well, honey. First of all just because we can't have a baby on our own, doesn't mean it will never happen. Remember what you promised me when we got back together? Just think it through properly and then discuss it with me. But enough of that. You will have to wait and see what is in store for you over the next two weeks but I promise you will enjoy it! I love you and I'm in love with you. I plan for us to spend some time sightseeing but most of the time I plan on room service! Mind you, it would be nice to see you squirm at the table and who knows, maybe, just maybe, I will make you do a Meg Ryan impersonation!" a very impish Caitlin said.

"Well, that could be interesting but I don't think I'd like to share that experience with anyone but you and in the privacy of our own room!" came back Charlotte's reply.

Four hours later Caitlin woke first and could hear her lover was still in a deep sleep. Checking the clock she discovered it was nearly 8.00 pm and decided as Charlotte hadn't woken yet, she would order from the room service menu. It also meant that they wouldn't have to shower and get dressed and go out. What they both needed was to have a quiet time and recover not so much from the flight, but from their physical exertions. Picking up the phone she dialed room service.

"Hello, this is room 233, I would like room service please. Yes, I can give you the order. Could I have :

2 fillet steaks with peas, French fries, onions and mushrooms

2 bottles of Chateau Neuf du Pappe

1 bottle of Moet and Chandon

1 bottle of Remy Martin

and could you please include two glasses. How long will that be? Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

By this stage Charlotte had woken.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. What time is it?"

"8.00 pm"

"Shit, we'd better get showered and changed and go for something to eat. I'm starving, surprisingly enough!" replied Charlotte

"Hey baby. I've just ordered room service. I thought as you were still asleep, and to be honest, I didn't feel like getting dressed, we'd stay in tonight and start our sightseeing tomorrow."

"I'm glad you said that because I really didn't want to have to shower and change but if you'd wanted to go then I would have." came Charlotte's reply.

"No way honey, we are going to relax. I've ordered a nice meal with some wine etc and what we don't drink we can have during the remainder of our stay."

"Caitlin, you make me so happy." replied Charlotte.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Caitlin answered. The waiter brought in the most splendid looking trolley and headed over towards the window, where he left the evening's delights to be consumed. Before leaving he opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. Once they were alone, Charlotte handed a glass to Caitlin.

"A toast. To the most beautiful woman in the world, my wife, without whom my life wouldn't be worth living. To Caitlin."

"A reply. To the woman who did me the honour of becoming my wife. To the woman who makes me feel so alive and to the woman who has been the catalyst in changing my life. To Charlotte."

For the next hour or so, Charlotte and Caitlin enjoyed their meal and one of the bottles of wine. Finishing up their meal it was time for Cognac.

"Cognac, sweetheart?" asked Charlotte

"Thank you. Charlotte, let's take the drinks to bed and see if we can find a good movie to watch. You never know, there might be something on pay per view that catches the imagination!"

"Yeh, that sounds good baby. With everything that has gone on in the last 24 hours, I could do with just relaxing. Let's see what we can find. Hey, isn't that just our luck, they are showing 'Emmanuelle' at midnight. I think we will both probably have fallen asleep by then. I just feel like holding you in my arms and drifting into a deep sleep." said Charlotte.

"Honey, that is one of the best suggestions you have made. Come on, let's get comfortable and let nature take its course." replied Caitlin.

With that, Caitlin and Charlotte climbed into bed with Charlotte putting her arm around her lover and Caitlin resting her head on Charlotte's chest. It wasn't long before they both drifted into a deep sleep with each dreaming of what was to come in the fortnight ahead.


	9. Back to Reality

_**Back to Reality**_

Charlotte woke as the sun began to rise and throw the room into glorious sunlight. How she wished she could stay here forever, but she knew that by this afternoon they would be heading to the airport, their honeymoon over. How she wished the two weeks could have lasted longer but she knew it was time.

"Morning sleepy head. You want some breakfast?"

"And good morning to you too." replied a very bleary eyed Caitlin. It had been nearly three in the morning before they had drifted off to sleep after another night's exertions. "I would love some breakfast but I don't think it's what you've got in mind!"

"Oh, were we not satisfied enough last night!"

"Charlotte, maybe because it's the end of our honeymoon, I don't know, but I am finding it very difficult to get enough of you."

"Well, hun, I hope that continues when we get home, but I think it is the romance of Paris that has taken over both of us and the fact that we have got used to spending the last two weeks mostly in bed! Not that I'm complaining mind you. I think once we hit home soil, the reality is going to hit that we might not be able to make love just quite as often and as physical! We will have to go back to our day jobs!" was all Charlotte could say. She knew that when reality hit them, their lives wouldn't be just quite as relaxed and when their hectic day jobs hit, they would be too exhausted to make love just quite as much and as physically as they had over the last two weeks.

"I know, darling, but I find you so sexy first thing in the morning. Your hair all asque and the sleep in your eyes makes me want to ravish you. You are the most beautiful person in the world and I am so happy that you agreed to marry me. I would be lost without you."

"Caitlin, you will always be with me and me with you. You know that. Come on, lets make the most of our last day and I don't mean in bed!"

"Ah, I was getting quite excited if truth be told"

"Were you? Well, as you are married to a doctor, maybe I had better take a look and make sure your blood pressure and other vital organs are working normally!"

An hour later, Charlotte was up and in the shower, while her lover recovered from the examination. A smile kept engulfing Charlotte's face as she thought about how horny Caitlin had got just lying beside her and if this was anything to go by; they were certainly going to have plenty of early nights in the years to come. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly toweled down and went back into the bedroom. Caitlin was now propped up against the head of the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow, if that was anything to go by, I won't be going to just any doctor to have my blood pressure taken! You can do it."

"Unfortunately sweetheart, I am not allowed to be your doctor now that you have married me! However, I might just have to take your blood pressure every now and again to make sure you aren't going to keel over on me! Go on, get a shower and you will feel much better. Then we can go downstairs for breakfast and then some sightseeing. We had better take some pictures to show the others!"

After breakfast Charlotte and Caitlin went on a short sightseeing trip of Paris just so that they had some pictures that they could actually show to their friends instead of the ones that were for their eyes only.

"Come on, let's have a nice cup of coffee before we head back to the hotel and do that awful packing job" suggested Charlotte.

As they sat down at one of the cafés and ordered their coffee, Caitlin began to think about having to go home and face the world.

"Honey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can"

"Have you really enjoyed the last three weeks together and are you glad you married me? I mean, I didn't want to put any pressure on you but I love you and want you to be with me. I have never known a feeling like this Charlotte, and it scares me just a little."

"Oh sweetheart, you are the most important thing to me but yes, I was a little surprised at the effort you had gone to, to plan our wedding and honeymoon and the cover the guys gave me. Listen to me Caitlin, you have been the love of my life over the last four years and when we split up I felt so alone, scared and wishing the ground would just swallow me up. Look, honey, if you're scared about life being difficult when we get home, don't be. I'm not going to run out at the first sign of trouble. Things will be different know we're married but we'll cope. We have lots of friends who will be around us and whatever life throws at us, we always have each other. Please, darling, don't give it another thought and let's enjoy the last few hours in Paris."

"Why are you always so logical in a crisis, Charlotte?"

"I'm not. You were the one who talked sense into me about the baby and even now, I know you will be the first to know what my plans our and I will only have this conversation again when you are ready to commit to wanting children."

Three hours later, Caitlin and Charlotte were headed for the airport and the long flight back to reality.


End file.
